1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to housings for photographic and video equipment, and more particularly, to a submersible camera housing for small cameras and video cameras that is adapted for in-line mounting to a fishing rig to capture visual images and video of fish, particularly big game fish, approaching and striking the bait.
2. Description of Related Art
Sport fishing is fishing for pleasure or competition. The most common form of sport fishing is performed by a rood, reel, line, hooks, and any one of a wider variety of baits. Big-game fishing is a form of sport fishing targeting large fish renowned for their sporting qualities, such as tuna and marlin. The approach of a big game fish to a fishenman's bait is a spectacle that most fishermen are unable to observe due to the depth of bait. As a result there has existed a need in the art to enhance the pleasure of sport fishing by providing the fisherman with a video record of the fish taking the bait.
In response to this need, the background art reveals a number of devices intended to allow the fisherman to observe the underwater space in proximity to the hook and bait. U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,443, issued to Ford et al., discloses an underwater viewing system for providing images of an area around an underwater lure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,986, issued to Sicher, discloses an underwater camera housing for a waterproof camera that is adapted to hold the camera in either a vertical or a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,920, issued to Weber, discloses an underwater surveillance apparatus including a watertight housing having a transparent part and a video camera received within the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,380, issued to Lankinen, discloses an electronic fishing device for facilitating trolling that may be fitted with a host of sensing systems, including a camera. Published Application US 2005/0200699, to Kim, discloses a multi-functional fishing and video system. The Published Application US 2006/0216007, to Moreb, discloses a torpedo-shaped underwater camera-monitor combination wherein a video cable runs from the submerged camera to the monitor. The published application to Laser (US 2008/0148621) discloses a video fishing rod with underwater observation gear that includes a video monitor attached to the fishing pole and a miniature submersible video camera with LED illumination for transmitting video to the monitor.
The various devices revealed in the background art are all burdened by a number of limitations and disadvantages including complex wiring, poor lighting, requirement for vessel power, the use of additional cables, and inadequate positioning relative to the hook/bait.